1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a navigation device and, more particularly, to a navigation device with a fast frame rate upshift and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is able to reduce the power consumption of an optical mouse by changing an image capture frequency of an image sensor thereof. For example, when the moving speed of the optical mouse is faster, an image capture frame rate of the image sensor becomes higher; on the contrary, when the moving speed of the optical mouse is slower, the image capture frame rate becomes lower. Accordingly, the total power consumption of the optical mouse can be reduced.
However, under the condition that the moving speed is extremely low, the image capture frame rate is arranged to be relatively slow such that when an acceleration or de-acceleration occurs, the so-called runaway or speed break can happen because the acceleration or de-acceleration that the optical mouse can handle is depending on the image capture frame rate.
Accordingly, the navigation device having a fast response to the abrupt acceleration or de-acceleration change is required.